


The Web-Shooter

by MoviesOccupyMyLife



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoviesOccupyMyLife/pseuds/MoviesOccupyMyLife
Summary: Beca, Chloe, Jesse and Aubrey are happily living together in an apartment in New York City.  All their happiness starts to slowly fade as more danger comes into New York City.  It's Beca's job as Spider-Girl to get rid of the villains, but what happens when Beca's friends think she should take a break from being Spider-Girl?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT DEALS WITH PITCH PERFECT OR SPIDER-MAN! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT!

“Alright, I’m out!” Beca says as she gets up off the couch.   
“Don’t you dare leave Mitchell!”   
“I can’t deal with this right now; I don’t understand why you’re mad at me!”   
“You were flirting with that girl!” The redhead exclaims.   
“I was not flirting with her!” Beca says as she makes her way into the room she and Chloe share.   
“Oh really?” Chloe says standing in the doorway, crossing her arms over her chest.   
“Yes really!” The tiny brunette shrugs her leather jacket on and grabs her backpack and skateboard from the floor.   
“Then why are you leaving?”   
“Because you’re yelling at me for flirting with a girl I didn’t flirt with and I’m not just going to sit around while you yell at me,” Beca pushes past Chloe.   
“So you’re just going to leave?” Chloe throws her arms out.   
“That’s what I’m doing, yes.” Beca makes her way to the door.   
“When will you be back?” The redhead asks, her anger towards Beca increasing.   
“I’ll be back when I get back,” and the brunette slams the door behind her.   
...  
“Maybe you were flirting with this girl and you didn’t realize it,” Aunt May suggests.   
“I wasn’t flirting with this girl, I love Chloe,” Beca says, “I think I want to propose, but I don’t know if it’s too early or not,” Beca sighs, “And I’d need her dad’s blessing.”  
“Do what you feel is right,” Aunt May says with a smile.   
“What do you think, Uncle Ben?” Beca turns to her Uncle, who is watching football in the living room.   
“I think you should talk to Chloe and sort things out before you make any decision,” he says, not taking his eyes off of the TV.   
Beca takes a sip of her coffee as she lets that sink in.   
Sort things out and then make a decision, I can do that. How am I going to sort this out though? She thinks I was flirting with another girl, maybe I should just agree with her and then apologize and say she was right. Maybe that’ll fix things….and then I can ask her to mar-  
“Beca, you’re phone,” Aunt May waves her hand in front of Beca’s face.   
“Thanks,” Beca says grabbing her phone from her pocket and answering it.   
“Hello,” the tiny brunette says.   
“Spidey, get to the station right now!” The voice of Chloe’s dad reaches her ear.   
“Alright, I’m on my way.” And she hangs up.   
“I got to go, Spidey is needed! I’ll talk to you guys later!” Beca calls as she makes her way towards the front door.   
The tiny brunette quickly walks to her car and pulls off her shirt and jeans, revealing her Spidey-suit. She throws her clothes into her car and pulls her mask over her face before swinging to the police station.   
***  
“Make way for the Spider,” Beca says as she makes her way to the front of the conference room.   
“Glad you could make it,” Mr. Beale says with a pat on Beca’s shoulder.   
“Fill me in, Officer.”  
“Alright, we got a new villain roaming the streets of New York City,” Mr. Beale starts, “Well, I wouldn’t call him a villain but a criminal.”  
“He calls himself ‘Hooded Dealer’,” Mr. Beale pins a photo of the man to the board behind him, “He might not look dangerous, but he is one of the most dangerous men on the streets right now.”  
“He’s running a big organization that needs to be shut down right away! We’ve found out a way to find out where his organization is being run from,” Mr. Beale turns towards Beca.   
“We’ve found that he goes to the same gas station every day at the same time, coming out with the same things-though I’m sure that last part does not matter- So, here’s the plan…”  
***  
Beca sat, perched on the top of a building in the City, waiting for ‘Hooded Dealer’ to walk out of the gas station.   
“Alright Spidey, he should be leaving soon, keep your eyes peeled and remember the plan,” Mr. Beale’s voice comes through her earpiece.   
“Okay, got it,” Beca replies, eyes peeled on the gas station doors.   
Beca watches as the gas station doors open and sees ‘Hooded Dealer’ walks out.  
“Okay, ‘Hooded Dealer’ just walked out, proceeding with plan,” Beca informs, watching as the man gets into a car.   
“Remember, follow from the top of buildings, we don’t want him to notice you following him.”  
“Got it Captain!” And Beca swings, following the car.   
***  
“Cpt. The man is pulling into a garage that belongs to a large building,” Beca looks at the building as she sits on top of the building across the street, “It reminds me of Oscorp.”   
“Okay, do you see an address anywhere? Tell me the surrounding buildings,” Mr. Beale’s voice comes through her earpiece.   
“The building is on the corner of 36th street,” Beca watches as the garage closes, “Can’t you track my coordinates?”  
A few minutes later, “We have your coordinates, now come back to the station and we’ll figure out a way to get inside and shut this organization down.”  
Totally ignoring Mr. Beale, Beca swings across the street and clings to the side of the building.   
“Spidey, don’t you even think about it,” Mr. Beale warns.   
Beca quickly climbs to the top of the building, cautiously pulling herself onto the roof. She looks around, looking for a way into the building. The tiny brunette smirks under her mask as she locates the air vent.   
“Spidey, don’t you dare enter that building!” Mr. Beale says.   
Beca rips off the cover to the vent and crawls into the tight space, “Spidey, when you get back here, you are so done!”   
“Sorry Cpt. But I’m just trying to help you out,” Beca whispers as she crawls through the vent.   
“You don’t know what you’re getting into!” Mr. Beale whisper-yells.  
“That’s what I’m going to find out; I’m not going to blow my cover. I’m just trying to find out what we are up against,” Beca whispers.   
“Make it fast!”   
Beca continues to crawl through the vents and decides that she needs to get out and explore the building. She looks through the vent cover that’s below her, and slowly opens it, jumping down into the dark room.   
Her Spider Senses start tingling and she looks around cautiously, before getting pushed into the wall.   
“Hello, Spider!” A low, raspy voice says, “Didn’t think I saw you following me, did you?”   
Beca shoves the shoulders of the man, making him tumble back.   
“Well, I’ll have you know, I saw you as soon as I walked out of the gas station. Next time you shouldn’t make yourself stand out.” The man pulls out a pocketknife, flipping it open.  
“I’m not scared of you,” Beca says.   
“Spider, what’s going on?” Mr. Beale asks as he hears Beca’s voice.   
“Oh, you’re not?” The man laughs, “I didn’t expect you to be.” The man takes a step towards Beca.   
Beca shoots a web at the man’s face, quickly distracting the man, before punching him in the face.   
The man quickly recovers and slashes at Beca’s arm, cutting it with the small pocketknife.  
“Spider, you’re making enemies with the wrong person here,” The man says, a smirk plastered on his round, pale face.   
“Oh, I am?” Beca asks, rolling her eyes under her mask.   
“Yeah, I’m not the real enemy here.” The man flips the knife in his hand, “You see, Spider,” The man laughs, “I’m not the man you’re looking for.”  
“Yes you are,” Beca shoots a web at the man again, this time pinning him to the wall behind him.  
“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not, but Spider, we can be working together here,” the man struggles against the webbing.   
“I’m looking for the same person you are, ‘Hooded Dealer’, damn, he’s fucked me and my business so bad.”  
“I’m not looking to work with you,” Beca spits, “You’re the man I’m looking for and I’m going to shut you down!”  
The man breaks free from the web, “Okay, suite yourself Spider,” and the man surges forward, slashing at Beca.   
“Spidey! I need you to talk to me!” Beca can hear the panic in Mr. Beale’s voice.   
Beca surges forward, punching the man in the stomach, causing him to double over. Beca takes this opportunity to knee him in the face, causing him to fall over in pain.   
The man quickly gets back on his feet and smirks at Beca, “You’ve got skills Spider, but you’re going to need more than skill to take me down.”  
Then all of a sudden, Beca is grabbed from behind, her arms trapped behind her back. She struggles against the person holding her.   
“Looks like the tables have turned,” The man walks up to the tiny brunette and punches her in the face, “How does that feel?” He asks delivering another punch to Beca’s face.   
He lifts the knife up and smirks, pressing the knife firmly into the side of Beca’s face, “Last chance to side with me, Spidey.”  
“Never,” Beca spits at the man.   
“Your choice,” And he drags the knife down the side of Beca’s face. The tiny brunette winces in pain.   
The man pulls the knife away from Beca’s face and looks down at the blood covered knife, smirking.   
“I’ve decided that I want you to live, but I’m going to make it so you wish I would kill you.” The man says, before he starts punching Beca repeatedly in the face.   
***  
Chloe walks into the police station, looking around.   
“Hi, how can I help you?” Chloe looks to her right, a police officer looking at her.   
“I’m looking for my dad, Captain Beale,” The redhead says with a raise of her eyebrow.   
“Okay, he’s back in conference room,” The police officer says with a smile.   
“Thanks,” And Chloe makes her way to the conference room.   
Not even bothering to knock, the redhead walks into the room, closing the door behind her.   
“Excuse me Miss, you need to leave.” Chloe whips her head to the left, looking at the police officer talking to her.   
“Alright, everyone take a break, I’ve got it handled here,” Mr. Beale says.   
The rest of the officers kindly agree to take a break and they all file out of the room.   
“What can I do for you Chloe?”   
“Dad, do you know where Beca is? We got into an argument earlier and she left, I’ve called her a ton of times, but she hasn’t picked up.” Mr. Beale can hear the panic in his daughter’s voice.   
“Yeah, she’s working right now.”  
“What? She always calls me when she’s out and gets called in,” Chloe frowns.   
“Uhm, Chloe,” Chloe hums looking at her dad, “She hasn’t responded in a while,” Mr. Beale says, “We heard some grunts and then it got silent…” Mr. Beale trails off.   
Chloe runs a hand through her hair, “How long ago since the last response?”   
“At least ten minutes, possibly longer.”  
Chloe puts a hand on her head, Beca is fine, she’s strong.   
“Hey, she’s go-“  
“Beale,” A voice comes through. Chloe and her father look at each other.   
“Was that her?” Chloe asks.   
“Yeah, I think so!” Mr. Beale says.   
“Give me that headset!” Chloe jumps up grabbing at the headset in her dad’s hands.   
“Cpt. You there?”  
Chloe sets the headset on her head, “Beca?”  
“Chlo?” The redhead notices the strain on Beca’s voice.   
“Beca, w…what’s going on?”  
“Chloe, I need help,” the tiny brunette says, “You need to give your dad the headset.”  
***  
Beca’s eyes close as soon as she’s thrown into the bright daylight, hitting the concrete with a hard thud!   
Beca slowly opens her eyes and sits up, groaning in pain.   
“Beale,” Beca says.   
A few minutes of no reply and Beca starts to worry, “Cpt. You there?”  
“Beca?” A voice comes through the earpiece.   
“Chlo?” Beca’s eyes start to water.   
“Beca, w…what’s going on?”  
“Chloe, I need help,” Beca starts to cry; “You need to give your dad the headset.”  
“Babe, are you okay?”  
“No, please give the headset to your dad,” Beca says.   
“Spidey! Where are you?”  
Beca looks around, “I don’t know.”  
“Okay, I’m looking up your coordinates now.”  
“Okay, I’m coming to get you, I’ll be there soon, I’m going to give the headset to Chloe, you keep talking to her, okay?”  
“Yeah,” Beca’s voice is quiet and small.  
“Dad, I’m coming with you!” Beca hears.   
“Fine, take the headset so you can still talk to Beca.”  
Chloe and her dad get into his cop car and Mr. Beale takes off, putting his lights on.   
“Bec, we are coming, okay?”  
“Okay,” Beca replies, wrapping her arm around abdomen.   
“Beca, I’m sorry about earlier,” Chloe starts, “That was wrong of me for accusing you of flirting with another girl, when you obviously weren’t.”  
Beca smiles, “I’m sorry for walking out.”  
“It’s okay,” The redhead smiles, “Where did you go?” Beca closes her eyes; she’s getting really tired.   
“Bec?”   
“Hmm?”   
“Where did you go?” the redhead asks worriedly.  
“To Aunt May’s,” Beca quietly says, “Chlo, I’m tired,” Beca complains.   
“Beca, I need you to keep talking to me,” Chloe says knowing that Beca is probably tired due to blood loss, “Whatever you do, do not close your eyes.”   
“Okay,” Beca mumbles.   
“Bec, I know your eyes are closed,” Chloe says.   
“Yeah, they are,” Beca admits opening her eyes, “Now they aren’t.”  
“Okay, good. We are almost there.” Beca can hear sirens getting closer.  
A few minutes later and Mr. Beale and Chloe pull up next to Beca.   
“Beca!” Chloe exclaims running over to the tiny brunette and kneeling down next to her.   
“Hey,” Beca smiles, looking up at Chloe.   
“Dad, help me get her in the car” Chloe says.   
“What the hell happened?” Chloe asks as they get in the car; Beca’s head in her lap.   
“Are we going to the hospital?” Mr. Beale asks.  
“No, to our apartment,” Chloe says, pulling Beca’s mask off.   
“Holy shit,” Chloe gasps as she looks at Beca’s face.   
Beca’s face is cut up and bruised, “That bad, huh?” Beca tries to lighten the mood.  
Chloe runs her thumb down the cut that goes down the side of Beca’s face, causing the tiny brunette to wince.   
“That’s going to need stitches,” Chloe says sadly, “Good thing I’m in medical school,” Chloe gives a weak smile.   
“What would I do without you?” Beca asks with a smile as she looks up at Chloe.   
“I don’t know,” Chloe smiles back at the tiny brunette.   
***  
Chloe patched the tiny brunette up and now they’re sitting in their bedroom of the apartment. Chloe runs her hand through Beca’s hair, Beca looking sleepily at the redhead.   
“I’m sorry for walking out earlier,” Beca says closing her eyes.   
“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Chloe says, “I was accusing you for flirting with that girl at the store and you weren’t, I guess I just got a little jealous.”  
“That girl was like sixteen,” Beca teases with a smile.   
Chloe smiles at the tiny brunette, “Go to sleep, you should rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”   
“Okay,” Beca tiredly says.   
Chloe waits for Beca’s breathing to even out before she goes out into the living room of the apartment, where she finds Aubrey and Jesse.   
“Hey,” Chloe smiles at the two as she sits down next to Aubrey.   
“Hey!” Aubrey says.  
“How’s Beca?” Jesse asks, “Your dad called and filled me in.”  
“She’s holding up,” Chloe smiles sadly, “She should be alright in a few days.”  
“She’ll be fine,” Aubrey reassures, putting a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. Chloe gives a nod of her head.   
***  
Beca slowly opens her eyes and looks around. She starts to sit up, grunting in pain. She sits up against the headboard and rubs the sleep out of her eyes.   
Beca slowly throws her legs over the side of the bed and gets onto her feet. She makes her way to the bedroom door and opens it, revealing Aubrey, Jesse and Chloe sitting on the couch, laughing.   
“Hey,” Beca weakly says,   
“Beca!” Chloe exclaims getting off of the couch, “You should be in bed.”   
“I’m fine,” Beca says walking towards the couch, “I just need to sit down,” the tiny brunette plops down next to Jesse.   
“That’s a nasty cut,” Jesse says looking over Beca.   
“Yeah, it hurts like a bitch,” Beca says, watching Chloe sit back down on the couch.   
“How are you feeling?” Aubrey asks.   
“I’m a little sore, but I’ll manage,” Beca says with a smile.   
“Well, I think Aubrey and I are going to go to dinner,” Jesse says standing up, “You want us to bring you something back?” Jesse asks.   
“I’m good,” Chloe says looking over to Beca.   
“I’m fine, thanks.” Beca says and with that Aubrey and Jesse leave.   
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Chloe asks, moving to sit next to the brunette.   
“Yeah, my side is a little sore, but as I said, I’ll be fine,” Beca smiles at the redhead.   
“Yeah, you’ve got a nasty bruise on your side,” Chloe frowns.   
“Hey, I’m fine,” Beca reassures looking at Chloe.   
“I know, I’m just worried about you Bec,” Chloe runs her thumb over the cut on Beca’s face, “Maybe you should take a break from all of this.”  
“What?” The tiny brunette looks at Chloe, “I can’t do that.”  
“Why not?” The redhead asks.   
“Spider-Girl doesn’t get breaks,” Beca says, “I’m saving people.”  
“And what about when you need saving?”   
“I’ll think about it when the time comes.”  
“Bec..” Chloe trails off.   
Beca sighs, “I know you don’t want me to be Spider-Girl anymore, but it’s a part of me now. I promise I’ll be careful,” Beca says.   
“Okay,” Chloe says with a sigh.   
***  
Beca straightens her flannel as she walks into J.J’s office.   
“Looks who is back,” J.J says leaning onto his desk, “The girl who got me that Oscorp story last year.”  
Beca hands J.J the folder, “I got some more pictures this week.”  
J.J looks through the pictures, “These suck. You think people want to see pictures of the new Oscorp building?” J.J asks throwing the pictures onto the desk.   
“Hold on,” J.J picks up his phone, “Tell that new kid to come up to my office.”  
J.J puts the phone down and looks at Beca, “Reggie, you haven’t had anything good since your Oscorp photos last year,” J.J sighs.   
“It’s actually Be-“  
“You wanted me?” Beca looks at the door to see a boy –probably in high school.   
“Yes,” J.J stands up, “You two need to get me pictures of Spider-Girl, she’s what the people want to see in the paper, whoever gets the better pictures, gets to be a photographer for the Daily Bugle,” J.J says.   
“What?” Beca says, “I’ve been here since my freshmen year in high school and I’m going into my freshmen year of college now, after everything I’ve done, you’re going to fire me?”   
“Not necessarily,” J.J says, “This is your last chance to do something, now both of you get out of my office.”   
Beca and the boy leave the building and the boy looks at Beca.   
“Hi, I’m Bradley,” the kid puts his hand out for Beca.   
“Beca,” Beca shakes the boy’s hand.  
“Just so you know,” the boy says, “It’s time for a new freshmen, and that’s me,” the boy smirks at Beca, “This job will be mine, now, let the best photographer win,” and the boy walks off.   
Beca watches as the boy walks away, her brow furrowed in confusion. Who the hell does this kid think he is?   
Beca pulls her phone out of her pocket and calls Chloe.   
“Hey babe!” Chloe exclaims, “How did it go?”  
“I’ll tell you that later, I just wanted to let you know that I’m going over to Aunt May’s and Uncle Ben’s,” Beca says as she starts to walk.   
“Alright, I’ll see you later then, I love you!”  
“I love you too,” And Beca hangs up, and walks towards Mr. Beale’s house.   
***  
Beca knocks on the door and takes a step back, straightening her flannel for the second time today. The door slowly opens and reveals Mr. Beale.   
“Hi Beca!” Mr. Beale says, “Come in,” and he steps aside, allowing the tiny brunette to walk in.   
Mr. Beale closes the door behind Beca and leads her to the living room and they sit down on opposite couches.   
“How can I help you?” Mr. Beale looks at Beca.   
“Well, uhm,” Beca rubs her hands against her jeans, “I wanted to ask for your blessing,” Beca looks up at Mr. Beale, “To marry Chloe.”  
Mr. Beale looks at Beca, “Beca, I-“  
“Wait, before you say no,” Beca says, “I just want you to know that I love your daughter, no, I’m in love with her,” Beca says, “She means the world to me, I would do anything to make her happy,” Beca scratches the back of her neck, “I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”  
“Beca,” Mr. Beale says, “You have my blessing to marry Chloe,” Mr. Beale smiles at Beca.   
Beca lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and stands up, “Thank you,” And Mr. Beale wraps Beca in a hug.   
“You make her happy, so let’s keep it that way,” Mr. Beale says.


	2. The Bank Incident with a side of Uh-Oh Spaghetti-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER OR THE IDEA OF SPIDER-MAN

Beca looks around cautiously, looking through the dark room, “I knew you’d be back,” Beca whips around, “Nice to see you again.”  
Beca looks at the man standing in front of her, “How can I help you?”  
“I’ve considered you’re help,” Beca starts, “How are we, a hero and a villain, going to help each other?”  
The man smirks, “Well Spider, you help me with what I want and I’ll help you with what you want.”  
Beca narrows her eyes at the man, noticing the numbers ‘32489’ tattooed on his arm, “And what is it you want exactly?”  
“I want Oscorp, Tom Oscorp needs to disappear.”  
“And what do you want with Oscorp?”  
“What every person that wants Oscorp wants,” the man takes a step towards Beca, “Power.”  
“And what’s in it for me?” Beca questions.  
“I told you I’d help you with what you want,” the man says, “Hooded Dealer.”  
***  
“Hey Bec,” Chloe says as the tiny brunette walks into the apartment, “Where were you?”  
“Hey,” Beca walks up to Chloe and kisses her, “I was just doing a little Spider-Girl business.”  
“Oh,” Chloe furrows her brows, “You usually call me…” the redhead trails off.  
“I know, this was just a quick little thing,” Beca shrugs.  
“So I was thinking,” Chloe says changing the subject, “That maybe we could go on a date tomorrow night, especially since college starts the day after,” Chloe suggests, wrapping her arms around Beca’s neck, “And we are going to different colleges, so we won’t see each other as much, even though we live together.”  
That’s true, although the tiny brunette and the redhead live together, they wouldn’t be seeing one other much because not only did their schedules not match up, but they were going to different colleges.  
“I would love to go one a date with you,” Beca smiles against Chloe’s lips, “It’s going to be sad not being able to see you all day,” Beca frowns.  
“Yeah, but we will still see each other before classes in the morning and at night after classes,” Chloe says.  
“Yeah, but what am I going to do without you all day?”  
Chloe smiles, “You’ll survive.”  
“Wil-“  
Beca is cut off by her phone ringing. Beca pulls away from Chloe and pulls her phone out of her pocket seeing that Jesse is calling and slides her thumb across the screen.  
“Hey Jesse,”  
“Beca,” Jesse is whispering, “We need help.”  
“What’s wrong,” Beca asks, concern lacing her voice.  
“Aubrey and I are at the bank, Beca, you gotta help us,” Beca notices how Jesse sounds scared.  
“Where are you?” Beca asks.  
“We are at-“  
“-Is that a phone? Are you calling the cops? What did I say would happen if you called the cops?”  
“I’m so-“  
And the phone is cut off. Beca pulls her phone from her ear and stares at her phone.  
“Bec,” Chloe touches Beca’s shoulder, “What’s happening?”  
Beca can hear Chloe’s voice, but it seems so far away, it feels like she’s under water. Beca can’t focus; she doesn’t know what to do. Her best friend is in danger at one of the banks throughout New York City and she doesn’t know which one.  
Beca closes her eyes and tries to focus on figuring out how to find Jesse, but she can’t focus.  
“Bec, talk to me.” Beca opens her eyes and looks at Chloe, the redhead’s face showing concern.

“Jesse and Aubrey are in trouble, a…and the line cut off with someone yelling at Jesse for calling the cops,” Chloe’s eyes widen, “I have to find them,” Beca starts to walk into her room.  
“How are we going to find them?” Chloe asks following Beca into their room.  
Beca pulls off her flannel and her jeans to reveal her Spidey-suit, “We are not doing anything,” Beca says as she looks around for her mask.  
Chloe sighs as she looks around the room, finding Beca’s mask. She smirks as she grabs the mask, “No, we are going to figure this out together.”  
“No we are not,” Beca turns around, seeing her mask in Chloe’s hands.  
“Chloe, give me the mask.”  
“I’ll give it to you, but if I do, I’m going with you,” The redhead raises an eyebrow as a challenge.  
Beca sighs, “Fine, I hope you can keep up.”  
Chloe smiles and tosses the mask to Beca, who holds the mask in her hand as she tries to think of a plan.  
“Your dad!” Beca exclaims as she gets an idea.  
“What about him?” Chloe asks, her eyebrows furrowed.  
“He’s a cop; the cops are probably on the situation already, he can give us the location”  
Beca grabs her phone and dials Mr. Beale.  
“Finally Spidey!” Mr. Beale groans, “I need you at the station, now!”  
“Perfect, I need your help,” Beca says, “I’ll be there.”  
“Okay,” Beca says turning towards her girlfriend, “You take the car; I’ll meet you at the station.”  
Chloe nods, “Be safe.”  
Beca puts her mask on and jumps out of the window and webs her way to the police station.  
***  
Beca walks into the station and finds Mr. Beale in one of the meeting rooms.  
“We’ve got a problem,” Mr. Beale says as Beca walks into the room, closing the door behind her.  
“I know, I need the location,” Beca shakes her hands out nervously.  
“The banks in Madison square, there are cops already outside, I was waiting for you,” Mr. Beale says, “Here’s your earpiece.”  
“There’s one more person coming,” Beca sighs as she puts her earpiece in her ear.  
“What?”  
“I tried my best, but I couldn’t ge-“  
The door slams open, “I’m here.”  
“Spidey!” Mr. Beale warns.  
“I tried to get her to stay; maybe she can tell you during the car ride to the bank, I’ll see you guys there.” And with that, Beca runs out of the room and makes her way to the bank.  
***  
Beca lands next to a cop car that cops are perched behind and looks at one of the cops, “Fill me in.”  
The cop looks up at Beca, “Finally.” The cop sighs, “There are five guys with weapons, we heard gun shots, but we haven’t heard any in a while, so I’m thinking that’s a good sign.”  
Beca turns as she hears a car pulling up and sees Mr. Beale and Chloe get out of the car.  
Before they get close, Beca whispers to the cop, “If anything happens, your main priority is the redhead,” Beca says, “That is Captain Beale’s daughter; you protect her with your life.”  
And with that, Beca swings over to the bank, swinging through one of the windows.  
“It’s the Spider!” one of the men yells.  
Beca looks around and tries to find Jesse and Aubrey, but she gets distracted when her spider senses tingle. The tiny brunette quickly moves to the side, bullets flying past her.  
Beca looks up and webs at the man’s gun, pulling it towards her and webbing in to the ground. Beca walks up to the man, “Who are you working for?”  
The man scoffs, “Nice try,” he spits at her.  
Beca tackles the man to the floor, and webs him to the ground, “Tell me who you’re working for!”  
“I’ll never talk!”  
Beca stands up and looks over the man, noticing a tattoo on his arm; she raises her eyebrows and kneels down next to the man.  
“What do we have here?” Beca asks pulling the man’s sleeve up, revealing the tattoo. 32489. Beca gasps, “You’re working fo-“  
She’s hit in the side of the head, falling over. Her vision blurs and she notices a figure kneeling down next to her, a gun in its hands.  
“Well, well, well,” the figure says, “Spider, I thought we had a deal,” the man laughs, “You said you’d help me out and I said I’d help you out.”  
Beca’s vision clears and she quickly gets on her feet, looking around, seeing four men standing behind the man, the one still webbed to the ground.  
“This was not a part of that!” Beca spits.  
“Oh, I know this wasn’t,” the man laughs, “But you’re going against my men right now, and that I’m afraid could possibly break the deal.”  
“I don’t care about the deal anymore,” Beca says looks around.  
“And why’s that?” The man tilts his head to the side.  
“I’d rather save these people and stop crime than have a deal with you!”  
“Spider, I’m giving you one last chance before I give my men the go ahead to start shooting you,” the man warns.  
Beca smirks under her mask and she webs the gun in the man’s hands and webs it to the floor. The man narrows her eyes at Beca, before turning around.  
Then bullets start flying at Beca. Not having enough time to get out of the way, Beca gets hit in the arm.  
Beca finally gets all the guns webbed to the ground, all the unconscious bodies falling around them. Beca sighs as she looks around for the man. Beca spots him climbing a rope to the ceiling.  
“The inside is clear; I’m going after the final one.”  
“Got it,” Mr. Beale’s voice comes through.  
Beca webs her way to the roof and sees the man running towards the edge of the building. Beca shoots a web, hitting the man in the back, pulling him towards her.  
She punches the man in the face, sending him to the ground. Beca kicks the man in the side multiple times before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pinning him to the wall that connects the bank and the building next to it.  
“Who are you really?” Beca asks, anger lacing her voice.  
The man laughs, “I could ask you the same thing, all you do is hide behind that mask.”  
Beca steps away from the man and webs his hands together, “Why did you really want to work with me? Why did you propose that deal?”  
The man smiles, “Oh Spider, I told you I want Oscorp.”  
“That’s not the only reason,” Beca says getting frustrated, “I’ll just let the cops deal with you,” she says as she grabs the man.  
She webs down from the roof and gives the man to the cops before running into the bank.  
Beca sees Chloe and Aubrey hugging, the blonde crying against Chloe’s shoulder.  
“Spidey!” Mr. Beale says, noticing Beca, “Why don’t you go help the other cops with the men?”  
Beca narrows her eyes under her mask, “They’re already in the cars…” Beca trails off/ Chloe and Aubrey walk over to the two and stand next to Mr. Beale.  
“Oh,” Mr. Beale looks Beca up and down, “Then why don’t you go get your wound checked out?”  
“I’m fine,” Beca says. She looks around, “Where’s Jesse?”  
Chloe, Aubrey and Mr. Beale don’t look at Beca and the tiny brunette gets worried.  
“Where is he?” Beca raises her voice.  
No one gives her an answer, “Please just tell me whe-“  
“He’s losing a lot of blood; we need to get him to the hospital.” Beca whips her head in the direction of the voice.  
“Why don’t we g-“  
Beca runs over to where the voices came from and sees Jesse on the other side, blood pouring out of his chest. Everything seems to stop. Jesse, her best friend, is lying on the ground, blood pouring out of his chest, and is possibly dying and all Beca can do is stand there.  
Beca can’t breathe, her chest feels heavy. She falls to her knees, tears falling down her face beneath her mask.  
Beca tries to focus on breathing, but she can’t as memories of her and Jesse flood into her head.  
***

“Jesse!” Beca squeals as he tickles her sides.  
“Just say it!” Jesse laughs.  
“Fine, fine!” Beca laughs, “Jesse is the most awesome person ever and I love him!”  
Jesse stops tickling Beca and looks down at her, a smile plastered on his face. He leans down closing his eyes, ready to kiss the tiny brunette. But the kiss never happens, as his lips meet Beca’s cheek.  
Jesse’s eyes shoot open and he’s scrambling off of Beca.  
Beca sits up and looks at Jesse, “Jesse, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay, I get it,” He gives Beca a small smile.  
Beca shakes her head from left to right, “Actually, I don’t think you do.” Beca receives a confused look from Jesse, and continues, “It’s not that I don’t like you because you’re not attractive, because honestly, you’re a pretty attractive dude,” Jesse laughs, “But I don’t like you because I’m gay.”  
Jesse looks up at Beca, seeing her take her bottom lip between her teeth. “I totally get it if you like, want me to leave,” Beca says.  
“No, don’t leave.”  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you,” Jesse says.  
“It’s okay. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I just thought you would hate me,” Beca looks down.  
“Hey, I could never hate you,” Jesse reassures.  
Beca looks up and gives him a small smile.  
“Now, let’s go back to when you said that I’m a pretty attractive guy,” Jesse says, “I think I’m more than pretty attractive.”  
Beca smiles and punches Jesse’s shoulder playfully.  
***  
“Okay you two, time for pictures!” Mr. Swanson says, pulling out his phone.  
Beca and Jesse get ready for the picture, deciding on how they should pose, not knowing that Mr. Swanson is taking pictures while the two kids decide on a pose.  
After they finally figure out a pose and take the picture, they walk over to Mr. Swanson, demanding to see the picture. Mr. Swanson tells them that there are a ton of pictures and give the kids his phone to scroll through the pictures he took.  
“Look at that one!” Jesse bursts out laughing as he zooms in on Beca’s face.  
“Hey!” Beca exclaims trying to snatch the phone out of Jesse’s hands.  
“This one is nice,” Beca says, stopping Jesse from scrolling to the next picture.  
Jesse has his arm around Beca’s shoulders, as he looks at Beca with a smile on his face and Beca points at the camera with one hand and gives Jesse ‘bunny ears’ with her other hand.  
“Yeah, it is,” Jesse agrees, studying the photo.  
“Here, send that to me,” The tiny brunette says.  
Jesse sends the photo to Beca and goes to hand his dad’s phone back to him.  
“Hey nerd,” Beca says once they sit back down, “I got you something for your birthday.”  
“I told you not to get me anything,” Jesse protests as Beca slides a medium sized, wrapped package towards him.  
“I know, I know, but I had to get my best friend a present,” Beca smiles.  
“Thanks,” Jesse smiles as he opens the present, “No way!”  
“Yes way,” Beca smiles at him.  
“I can’t believe you got this for me!” Jesse exclaims, “How did you even get this video game, it isn’t out yet!”  
“I know some people,” Beca says.  
“Let’s go, we are playing this now!” Jesse grabs Beca’s arm and pulls her as he runs into the house, “We’ll be in my room if you need us!” Jesse shouts to the adults as him and Beca run past them.  
***  
Beca feels a hand on her shoulder, and comes out of her daze. She looks back down at Jesse, only to see that he isn’t there anymore.  
“It’s okay; they took him to the hospital.”  
Beca turns around, only seeing her girlfriend, “Where are the others?” Beca winces when she hears how small her voice is.  
“They left, I told them we would meet them at the hospital,” Chloe sits down next to Beca.  
Chloe puts her hands on the bottom of Beca’s mask and starts to pull it up. Beca’s hands grab Chloe’s wrists, causing the redhead to stop.  
“What are you doing?” Beca asks nervously.  
“There’s no one around, it’s okay,” Chloe reassures. Beca lets go of Chloe’s wrists and the redhead pulls the mask off.  
Beca watches as Chloe sets the mask on the ground.  
“That’s a nasty gash,” Chloe says looking at the side of Beca’s head.  
Beca feels the side of her head and pulls away, seeing blood on her finger, “Must have been from when that guy hit me with the butt of his gun.”  
Chloe looks at Beca, “Let’s get you home to clean up and then let’s go to the hospital.”  
Beca nods in agreement and puts her mask on, “Hop on,” Beca says turning her back to Chloe.  
***  
Beca, Chloe and Aubrey are sitting in the waiting room, waiting for a doctor to fill them in on Jesse’s condition. Chloe had quickly cleaned the cut on Beca’s head and patch up her bullet wound.  
Beca leans her head against Chloe’s shoulder, and grabs Chloe’s hand, linking their fingers together, before resting their hands in Chloe’s lap.  
“You doing okay?” Chloe asks.  
“Yeah, I’m hanging in,” Beca says.  
Chloe runs her thumb across the back of Beca’s hand, “I’m sorry this happened.”  
“What are you thinking about?” Chloe asks after a few minutes of silence.  
“I’m going to take a break from being Spider-Girl,” Beca whispers.  
“What?” Chloe asks.  
“I’m going to take a break from being Spider-Girl,” Beca repeats, her voice quiet, “School is coming up and I should probably focus on that.”  
“Beca,” Chloe sighs, “I think maybe you should think this through, your head isn’t in the right place at the moment, you’re not thinking straight.”  
“You’re the one that wanted me to take a break in the first place,” Beca says lifting her head from Chloe’s shoulder, “And I am thinking straight,” Beca says, “I don’t want to put any more people in danger,” Beca says standing up, “I’m going to go get some air, come get me when the doctor comes.”  
Beca walks outside and shoves her hands in her pockets leaning against the building.  
Maybe I should spend more time thinking about this. I mean, I’m like stuck with this spider thing. What will happen if Spider-Girl disappears? How much will the crime rate increase? I keep New York safe, I can’t risk that all because my girlfriend wants me to. But I can’t keep putting my friends in danger; it’s too much of a risk.  
Beca looks up as she hears sirens. She watches as a firetruck flies by, trying to get to its destination. And for once, Beca doesn’t feel obliged to chase it and save the people in danger because as of this moment, Spider-Girl is no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I know I said I would try and post every weekend, but I've been super busy with work and school and I haven't had any time to write. I apologize for that. Anyways, did anybody catch that in the second memory, I was describing the picture that I described in the first book? Thanks for reading! Please comment, as it motivates me to update quicker. I'm hoping to update one more time before break is over, but it might not happen. So if it does, great. And if not, I'm sorry. Also, thank for the people who have given me 'Kudos' 
> 
> ~MOML :)


	3. A Main Course of Hell with a Side of Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PITCH PERFECT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE IDEA OF SPIDER-MAN

Beca looks down at Jesse as he lies on the hospital bed. She shakes her head and clenches her hand into a fist. This is all my fault, if I had gotten to the bank faster, I could have saved him. Beca sighs and falls into the chair behind her, slumping over, putting her head in her hands.

Beca looks up when she hears the door open, Aubrey and Chloe walking in. Aubrey's eyes are red - probably from all the crying. Beca looks back over to her best friend. A few moments later, a hand lands on Beca's shoulder, causing her to look up.

"It's okay, he's going to be okay," Aubrey sits in the chair next to Beca, "The doctor doesn't know when he'll wake up, but Jesse is fine."

Beca closes her eyes, "I'm going to go for a walk," the tiny brunette stands up, walking out of the room. She exits the hospital and takes a deep breath, "What a fucked up situation."

Beca paces back and forth in front of the hospital, and just as she turns around, she bumps into someone, stumbling back before coming to a stop and falling to the ground. "I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention! Let me help you up."

Beca looks up to see a man, his hand held out for Beca. Beca grabs the man's hand and he pulls the tiny brunette off of the ground. "That's alright, that was my fault to," Beca gives the man a small smile.

"I'm Carter," the man smiles.

"Beca."

"You seem stressed, I was just on my way to the bar to meet some friends, you want to join?" Carter ask.

Beca looks back at the hospital, "I uh, I'm not sure I should. You see, my friend…" Beca pauses and points her thumb at the hospital.

"Oh c'mon, the alcohol will make you feel better, you won't feel so stressed," Carter tries.

Beca looks at the man and sighs, "Alright, but just so you know, I have a girlfriend, so don't try anything," Beca warns.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it. C'mon," Carter starts walking.

Beca hesitates, turning her head to look at the hospital, "Fuck it," and she turns around, catching up to Carter. Time to get drunk!

Carter and Beca arrive at the bar, "Over here," he starts making his way across the bar. "Hey guys!" Carter says walking up to a table.

"Guys," Carter gestures to Beca, "This is Beca."

Beca gives a small wave, "Hi."

"Beca these are my pals Andrew and Johnny," Carter gestures to the boys.

"Nice to meet you guys," Beca smiles.

"Same to you," Johnny say with a smile.

"So, you guys want some?" Johnny points to the pitcher of beer in the middle of the table.

"Hell yeah," Beca and Carter say at the same time.

"Take a seat," Andrew says scooting over in the booth, Johnny doing the same.

Beca and Carter sit down as Andrew pours beer into two cups, handing them to the two.

Beca has had three beers, going on four when her phone starts ringing. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and looks at the caller ID, seeing that it's Chloe. The tiny brunette gulps down the rest of her beer, "I'll be right back, it's the girlfriend," Beca gets out of the booth and makes her way outside, answering the phone.

Beca barely get the phone up to her ear before Chloe starts to talk.

"Beca! Where are you? You walked away about an hour ago and I walked outside and you weren't there!" Chloe rushes out.

"Relax, I'm fi-" Beca hiccups, "-iine."

"Are you," Chloe pauses, "Are you drunk right now?" Ouch, Chloe does not sound happy.

"I wouldn't say dru-" Another hiccup, "-unk, but I've had a few drinks," Beca says.

"Your best friend is in the hospital and you're out drinking?" Chloe raises her voice, "I can't believe you right now!"

"You don't get it Chloe!" Beca raises her voice, getting angry, "I get Jesse is close to you too, but you don't understand how I feel!" Beca's hand clenches around her phone, "My best friend is fucking dying!"

"You're right," Chloe's voice is still raised, "I don't know how you feel, but if anyone feels the same way you do right now, it's Aubrey," Chloe says, "And yes, your best friend is dying in a hospital, and where the hell are you, huh? Drinking your problems away?"

Chloe knows as soon as those words leave her mouth, that she shouldn't have said it, but she's angry.

Anger rises within Beca, "You know what Chloe!" Beca's voice rises, "Fuck you!" and the tiny brunette takes the phone away from her ear and presses the 'end call' button.

Beca looks back at the bar, and walks away, Fuck everything.

"You know what Chloe!" What, "Fuck you!" Chloe is taken back, and before she can reply, the line goes dead. What did I just do? Chloe looks down at her phone, her heart aching.

She slides her phone back into her pocket and walks back into the hospital, making her way back to Jesse's room. She walks in and looks over at Aubrey, who looks up at Chloe.

"Where is she?" Aubrey asks, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm not sure where exactly she is, but she's been drinking," Chloe plops down into the chair next to Aubrey, "We got into a pretty heated argument and I said something I shouldn't have, but she ended the conversation saying 'fuck you', and ughh," Chloe drags her hands down her face.

"Hey, she'll be fine, and I'm sure she'll come back soon," Aubrey gives a reassuring smile.

"I sure hope so," Chloe says.

"She will, she just needs time to think," Aubrey says, "We all deal with things in different ways, this is just her way of dealing with this."

"Yeah, you're right," Chloe smiles.

"I always am," Aubrey says, "I'm a posen."

Beca finds herself walking up to the front door of Aunt May's house. She sighs before knocking. The door swings open, "Beca, what are you doing here?" Uncle Ben asks.

"Just needed to find a place to relax," Beca replies walking into the house.

"Trouble in paradise?" Uncle Ben asks.

"Jesse is in the hospital," Beca says.

"What?" Uncle Ben asks.

"C'mon, I'll explain it to you and Aunt May," Beca walks to the kitchen.

After explaining the entire story, Beca looks over at her Aunt and Uncle, waiting for one of them to say something.

"Why don't you stay the night?" Aunt May says, "We can talk some more in the morning."

"Alright, I'll see you guys in the morning," Beca gives a small smile before standing up and making her way upstairs to her old room.

She closes the door behind her and sits down in the chair that's in front of her computer. Beca goes to her files and clicks on a folder titled 'photos'. The tiny brunette scrolls through the pictures; most of them of her and Chloe.

Beca stops scrolling as she spots a picture of her in her Spider-Suit. "When did I take that?" Beca asks herself. "I can give that to J.J!" Beca exclaims, "That position is mine!"

Beca prints the picture out and then shuts her computer down before crawling into her bed.

Beca feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulls it out, seeing a text from Chloe.

Beautiful Girlfriend: Are you safe?

Beca: I'm fine

Beautiful Girlfriend: That's not what I asked

Beca: Yes, I'm at my Aunt and Uncle's

Beautiful Girlfriend: That makes me feel better - knowing that you're safe

Beca: Okay

Beautiful Girlfriend: Well I'll see you tomorrow?

Beca: If you happen to be with Jesse when I show up

Beautiful Girlfriend: Okay, uh, see you tomorrow

Beca: Stay safe

Beautiful Girlfriend: I will

Beca groans, "Why do I have to go around and fuck everything up?" She asks herself, "First, Jesse almost dies because of me, and now Chloe probably hates me, what next?"

Beca's phone rings, waking her up. She groans and slowly opens her eyes, grabbing her phone and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Beca," Aubrey's voice comes through the phone, "Jesse is awake."

Beca's eyes widen, "What?" No, I couldn't have heard that right.

"Jesse is awake."

"Alright, I'm uhm on my way," Beca says hanging up and getting out of bed.

Beca runs downstairs, seeing her Aunt and Uncle as she passes the kitchen.

"What's got you running so fast, kiddo?" Uncle Ben asks.

"Jesse is awake," Beca rushes as she slips her shoes on.

"Here, I'll take you to the hospital," Uncle Ben says grabbing his car keys.

"Okay, thanks," Beca says walking out to Uncle Ben's car.

Beca runs into the hospital, making her way to Jesse's room. She opens the door and stands in the doorway.

"Beca!" Jesse exclaims.

"Hey Jess," Beca smiles, "How are ya feeling?"

"I'm pretty sore, but I'll be fine," Jesse smiles.

Beca walks over to the side of the bed, "Don't scare me like that ever again!" Beca exclaims.

"Yeah, well I don't plan on it happening again," Jesse says.

"I'm glad you're okay," Beca smiles.

"Me too," Jesse smiles, looking behind Beca to see Chloe chewing on her bottom lip, "Beca and Chloe, you mind giving Aubrey and I some time to talk?" Jesse asks.

"Oh, uh yeah, no problem," Beca says, leaving the room, Chloe in tow.

Chloe closes the door behind her and looks up to see Beca leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry," Chloe rushes out and Beca looks up at Chloe, "I was just so angry at how you were handling the situation and I'm not going to lie, there were definitely better ways to handle the situation, but we all handle things differently, and I just shouldn't have said what I did."

"It's fine," Beca says, "I shouldn't have done what I did, and I didn't mean what I said at the end of the phone call."

Chloe smiles, "I just think that when Jesse is out of the hospital, the two of us need to sit down and talk about a lot of things."

"Agreed," Beca says, "If I'm not back by the time they are done, can you tell them I'm going to drop a photo off at the Daily Bugle?"

"Of course," Chloe smiles.

"Thanks."

Beca walks into J.J's office, the photo in leaving her hand as she throws it onto the desk, "I got you a Spider-Girl picture."

J.J looks up at Beca before grabbing the picture and flipping it over to look at.

"You got anymore kid?" J.J asks.

"No, and I have a feeling I won't have anymore for a while."

"I'll give you ten bucks."

"What?" Beca exclaims, "That's worth more than ten!"

J.J looks at the picture again, "I'll give you fifty, but I'm not going any higher, you can take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," Beca says.

"Okay, I'll have someone write you a check," J.J says picking up his phone, "Write Reggie a check for fifty," J.J puts the phone down, "You can leave now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I don't think I'll be able to post every weekend like I'd hoped. I'm just way too busy, but I apologize. I do have a life I need to keep up with, especially school wise, this is my most important year of high school, so I've been focusing a lot on that, and I've been starting to look at colleges and stuff, so if you were curious as to what I'm doing with my life, that's it. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! Give me some feedback!
> 
> ~MOML :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey Guys! I'm hoping to update every weekend, whether it's Saturday or Sunday depends, as I work weekends. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, as it motivates me to get the next chapter out!  
> ~MOML :)


End file.
